Yellow Light
by Malfoy Mouth James- MMJ
Summary: A Scarecrow/Dorothy oneshot based off of Yellow Light by Of Monsters and Men.


**_Yes, I'm alive! You see, the last two months I have been very busy with- you guessed it- my high school production of Th Wizard of Oz! _**

**_no I don't own it, yes I'm using the play script for the lines in this, yes I totally ship Dorothy and the Scarecrow, and yes I was so very fortunate enough to play Dorothy. I'm hoping little shorts like these will help me get back into the FanFic spirit! _**

**_Without further ado- _**

**_This is based off of 'Yellow Light' by Of Monsters and Men (no I don't own that, either). _**

_I'm looking for a place to start_

_And everything feels so different now_

"Well now, which way do we go?" Dorothy looked to either branch of the yellow brick road the Munchkins had told her to follow, but couldn't find anything to tell her which path to take.

"Pardon me, that way is a very nice way."

She spun around with wide eyes, searching for the voice. "Who said that?"

Not seeing anyone, her eyes landed on the scarecrow hanging in the field. Toto shifted in the basket, letting out a sharp bark.

Casting a glance down to her dog, Dorothy tsked. "Don't be _silly_, Toto. Scarecrow's don't talk."

She turned back towards the road, only for the voice to come again.

"It's pleasant down that way, too."

Dorothy whirled around once more, eyes landing immediately on the scarecrow this time.

"That's funny. Wasn't he pointing the other way?" Nothing like this ever happened back in Kansas.

"Of course, people do go both ways." He said, arms crisscrossing and then uncrossing once again. He made a face of confusion before swinging his arms back over his chest.

Dorothy blinked. "You _did _say something, didn't you?"

_Just grab a hold of my hand_

_I will lead you through this wonderland_

"To Oz?" She asked, a hopeful smile on her face. Scarecrow held his hand out, shaking hers before replying.

"To Oz!"

They danced and sang in the little clearing for a moment, before he led this strange girl off down the yellow brick road towards the promise of a brain.

_Water up to my knees_

_But sharks are swimming in the sea_

Dorothy cried out and lept back with the Tinman and Scarecrow as the witch appeared. She cackled and taunted them, motioning dangerously with her broom.

"It certainly chopped you down to size! And now you're helping the little lady along, are you, my fine gentlemen? Well stay away from her or I'll stuff a mattress with you, Scarecrow. And you, Tinman! I'll use _you _for a beehive!"

Scarecrow stepped forward, brow furrowed in determination. "I'm not afraid of you!" He stated.

The witch laughed, causing Dorothy and the Tinman to huddle closer together. This was terrible- all she wanted was to go home, and now she was dragging these two poor souls into her mess she had created.

"That just proves you don't have a brain. Allow me to educate you- here, Scarecrow, wanna play ball?"

And suddenly her broom was on fire, and she aimed it right at the scarecrow.

His pant leg caught on fire as he stumbled back in fear.

"Oh! Oh, lookout! I'm on fire! Fire! _Help_!" He cried.

_Just follow my yellow light_

_And ignore all those big warning signs_

"I'm still not scared of her," Scarecrow said, "I'll see you get safely to the wizard now, whether I get a brain or not. Stuff a mattress with me- hah!" He knew he'd lead Dorothy all the way down this yellow brick road, through evil witches and vicious trees and scary forests alike. He'd stuff down any fear he felt, not that he could feel much, to help her.

_Somewhere deep in the dark_

_A howling beast hears us talk_

"I don't like this forest!" Dorothy bemoaned. "It's- it's dark and creepy!"

"Of course, I'm not very bright, but I think it'll get darker before it gets lighter."

She took a rattling breath. "Do-" She tried to swallow down her fear, "Do you suppose we'll meet any wild animals?"

The Tinman shrugged his metal body. "Mmmm, we might."

"Oh-" She gasped as Scarecrow stepped closer and peered around her at Tinman.

"Animals that- that eat straw?"

"Ah, some." A pause. "But mostly lions, tigers, and bears."

"Lions!" She gasped.

"T-Tigers?" Scarecrow stuttered from behind her.

"...And bears."

A low roar echoed in the distance as the three looked at each other with worry burning in their souls.

_I dare you to close your eyes_

_And see all the colors in disguise_

"Here, give us your hand and we'll pull you along." Scarecrow said as he held out his glove hand to Dorothy. But she merely brushed it away with another yawn as she settled in the poppies.

"Oh no, please. I've got to rest for just a minute." She tipped over and fell asleep amongst the poppies, whose singing was reaching a peak.

"Oh, you can't rest now! We've got to go on!" He pleaded. She looked so pale among the red flowers, the blue sky above paling against the colors of her gingham dress. He cast a look at the shining green city. They were so close, if only she wouldn't close her eyes…

_Running into the night_

_The earth is shaking and I see a light_

"What's happening?" Dorothy asked, peering up at the darkening sky.

"Look at the size of them birds!" The Lion cried.

She raised a hand to her eyes, squinting to see better in the dying light.

"They're not birds-" She gasped, "they're monkeys!"

"Flying monkeys!" They cried as the monkeys descended on them. She tried to run, but it was no use. She was scooped up by two of the witch's soldiers, and carried off towards the sky. She squinted her eyes again as they flew off towards the setting sun.

_The light is blinding my eyes_

_As the soft walls eat us alive_

Scarecrow pleaded with the Witch as she lit her broom on fire once more and aimed it at him. It's light embraced the room, flickering off the stone walls. They had come so far, he was so close to saving Dorothy, it couldn't end like this-

"I won't let you!" Dorothy cried from behind him.

The water splashed and the Witch was screaming- screaming and melting. He watched as Dorothy gladly took the broom from the Winkie General, and turned back to them.

"Now we can go back to the Wizard, and tell him the Wicked Witch is dead!"

Scarecrow swore he could see the sun's full light in her smile she turned on him.


End file.
